Le livre noir
by Eleclya111
Summary: -FIC ARRÊTÉE-Le livre noir écrit par cette semie-elfe raconte sa vie pleine de tourments en terre du milieu.Cest histoire est celle d'une créature banie reniant la vie.(persos de lotr inclus)-
1. le commencement

Le livre noir  
  
-Le commencement  
  
Moi, Eleclya, fille de William Fauxbois et de sa femme Vywien, j'ai écrit mon histoire dans ce petit livre noir. Non pas pour plaire aux Dieux, non pas pour plaire aux vivants .J'écris ce livre pour moi. Moi, Eleclya, j'écris ce livre pour mon propre usage . Pour me rappeler mes souvenirs et ma vie.  
  
Certains disent que j'ai renié les dieux, moi je dis qu'ils n'existent pas. Certains disent que je blasphème les rois,moi je dis qu'ils sont semblables a tout autre être vivant sur la Terre du Milieu.  
  
Je n'ai plus de raison d'être, je n'ai plus de raisons de vivre, je n'ai plus de raisons de craindre ce qui pourrait arriver si l'on venait a découvrir ce livre. Toute mon essence et toute ma passion c'est envolée avec une petite mèche de cheveux d'or.  
  
J'ai reniés les humains, ils sont cupides et lâches. J'ai renié les nains, ils sont impuissants devant les ténèbres. J'ai renié les elfes, ils sont indifférents et traîtres.  
  
Moi, Eleclya, vivant partagée entre deux races, j'écris cette histoire. Moi, Eleclya, abandonnées de tous et banie, je partage ma vie. J'ai pu juger du c?ur des vivants , j'ai pu sonder les songes des morts.  
  
Moi, Eleclya, fille de William Fauxbois et de vywien, j'écris cette histoire pour moi.  
  
***voila, mon premier chapitre est écrit.il n'est aps long mais c'est justement parce que c'est le premier.j'espère que j,ai réussi a piquer votre curiosité.Si oui, faites le moi savoir.*** 


	2. Souvenirs d'enfant

Souvenirs d'enfant  
  
Toute petite déjà j'ai du affronter des épreuves.Bien sur à un moment de ma vie j'ai été comme toutes les jeunes fille :enjouée, heureuse et pleine de vie. Mais ce n'est pas ces souvenirs là que je veux évoquer.  
  
Ma mère, Vywien,avait épousé un humain, William Fauxbois. Elle avait donné son immortalité pour cet homme. Cet homme qui lui, l'avait épousé pour le prestige. Mon père était un vaniteux, un vantard. Ma mère l'avait épousé pour l'amour, lui l'avait épousé pour pouvoir se vanter d'avoir subjugué le c?ur d'une elfe. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle avait épousé cet homme. Il ne s'occupait jamais d'elle. Sauf quand ça pouvait lui rapporter quelque chose.  
  
Elle eu une fille, moi, et je devenus vite la seule chose au monde pour laquelle ma mère avait de l'affection. Elle n'étais plus qu'une coquille, une bouteille de verre. Elle était vide de toute émotion. Les seuls moment plaisants de sa vie étaient avec son enfant. Passer toutes ces années avec quelqu'un qui ne vous aime pas et qui vous maltraite peut vous rendre indifférent au monde. Mais heureusement, sa situation allait changer.je dis heureusement, pas parce que sa vie a été heureuse après cela mais bien parce qu'elle aurait été pire en restant avec William.  
  
Un jour d'automne, je n'avais que sept ans, mon père rentra complètement saoul de la taverne du coin. Il m'aperçu, dans les bras de sa femme et devint hors de lui. J'ai transcris ici la discussion qu'il eu avec ma mère. Évidemment les paroles sont modifiées pour que vous puissiez comprendre. J'ai oté les jurons et le jargon. Mais l'essentiel est là. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.  
  
-William : Pourquoi garde tu ce rat sur toi??? Cette petite chose ignoble. Cet enfant? Elle nous coûte beaucoup trop cher! Nous devons nous en débarrasser!  
  
-Vywien : Non ! Tu ne me d'enlèveras pas! Je t'en supplie! Elle est ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde!  
  
-William : De plus cher hein! Et moi? Ton mari, la prunelle de tes yeux je ne compte pas sur toi?  
  
-Vywien : Oui!!! Oui!! Bien sur!!  
  
William devint rouge de colère et attrapa sa femme par les cheveux. Celle- ci gémissant de douleur il commença a la frapper.  
  
-William : Sale petite menteuse! Tu me ment! Tu ne mérite pas que je te garde ici!  
  
Il commença a la battre de toute ses forces. J'étais terrorisé. Je suis alléesme réfugier dans un coin et j'ai attendu. J'avais l'habitude de le voir saoul et violent mais jamais comme maintenant. Jamais il ne l'avais battu si férocement. J'avais peur. J'avais peur pour sa vie. Ma mère hurla de douleur une dernière fois puis Tomba.  
  
Je fut désorienté pendant un instant. J'étais sure qu'elle n'était pas morte. Je ne pus croire que sa vie était partie, qu'elle m'avait abandonné. Mais je me trompais.. Et William aussi était débousselé. Il n'avait pas d'air blessé ou triste mais bien inquiet. Inquiet que quelqu'un trouve son meurtre horrible. Il me regarda. Je pus lire dans ses yeux.  
  
La rage. Il ne me considérait plus comme une enfant, un poids de trop à supporter mais comme un témoin. Un obstacle entre lui et sa liberté. Il s'approcha de moi.  
  
-William : Eleclya, mon enfant.Vient voir papa.  
  
Il dit cette phrase d'un air tellement hypocrite. Je n'ai pas cru à sa soudaine affection pour moi et j'ai couru. J'ai couru parce j'ai compris qu'il ne m'appelait pas pour me consoler mais pour éliminer un ennemi. j'ai Couru jusqu'a d'escalier.  
  
-William : Reviens ici sale petite garce!  
  
Il sauta et m'attrapa. Je sentis mon petit corps d'enfant frêle écrasée sous son poids. Je me débattis mais rien n'y faisait. Puis j'ai entendu du bruit dehors. J'était mal en point et sur le bord de suffoquer mais j'ai crié aussi fort que mes sept ans me le permettaient.  
  
La porte c'est ouverte et quelqu'un a soulevé mon père de sur moi. Je suis tombée dans les pommes. J'avais manqué d'air et je m'étais évanouie.  
  
Quelques temps après j'ai ouvert les yeux. J'ai aperçus devant moi deux yeux bleus. Deux puits bleus qui me fixaient. Puis je distinguai le visage et le corps accompagnant ses yeux. Des longs cheveux blonds, un visage parfait, un teint pâle , un corps svelte mais musclé. Une créature parfaite.  
  
-Eleclya : Êtes-vous un ange?  
  
L'inconnu sourit  
  
-Inconnu : Je regrette mais non. Je suis un elfe : Legolas de la forêt noire. Je viens de te sauver. Quelques secondes de plus et tu aurait pu mourir.  
  
-Eleclya : Où est maman?  
  
J'étais faible et les mots sortirent douloureusement de ma bouche. Le visage de legolas devint soudainement triste.  
  
-Legolas : Je suis désolée petite .Elle est morte.  
  
C'était si dur.Pourquoi elle? Pourquoi la seule personne au monde qui m'appréciait et ne me traitais pas comme une chienne était partie?Je ne pus le supporter.Je me suis laissé tomber dans les bras de Legolas et j'ai commencé à pleurer. J'e n'étais qu'une enfant, je venais d'assister au meurtre de ma mère et je pleurais dans les bras d'un parfait inconnu.  
  
Legolas essaya maladroitement de me réconforter. Mes larmes coulaient comme jamais. Il me laissa pleurer, même si j'était en train de mouiller tout ses vêtements avec mes larmes d'amertume et de douleur.  
  
Je me suis réveillée dans un lit. Je ne me souviens pas de la manière dont je m'y suis rendue ni d'avoir arrêté de pleurer. J'ai juste ouvert les yeux . J'ai sentis un oreiller moelleux sous ma tête et des couvertes chaudes me réchauffant. Au début, j'ai pensé être dans un rêve : un rêve de joie et de lumière. Mais j'ai vite réalisé que je ne dormais pas et mes souvenirs sont revenus me hanter. Ma mère était morte, mon père avait essayé de me tuer et j'étais dans un endroit totalement inconnu.  
  
J'ai regardé autour de moi. J'étais dans une salle blanche et simple regorgeant de lumière et de vitalité.J'appris plus tard que j'étais dans la forêt noire.  
  
***(et voilà, j'ai réussit à écrire les deuxième chapitre.Je sais qu'il n'est pas long mais c'est parce que je l'ai écrit directement devant l'ordinateur. Le prochain chapitre prendra plus de temps a venir parce que comme ça il sera plus long et mieux détaillé.et sûrement meilleur ;) Après celui-ci il va y avoir un peu plus de joie et de couleur .pour un certain temps :).À partir du troisième chapitre je vais écrire au présent. L'intro est complètement terminée. Maintenant, place à l'histoire. Vous avez peut- être remarqués que j,ai donné mon nom (mon nom elfique) au personnage principal .c'est seulement du a un manque d'inspiration, ma vie ne ressemble pas à celle-ci.Maintenant, voici des petites réponses a des reviews :  
  
-Les persos de lotr serons impliqués dans l'histoire  
  
-l'histoire se déroule plusieurs années avant la guerre de d'anneau,pendant la guerre, puis après.  
  
-Eleclya va peut-être contribué a la paix.(j'ai pas décidé (  
  
-Il pourrait arriver qu'elle soit soumise à une quête (je suis légèrement vague non?)  
  
-Elle va finir par ouvrir son c?ur a quelqu'un  
  
merci pour tout )*** 


	3. préparation

Préparation  
  
Voici une page de journal que j'ai écrite il y a plusieurs années. Je crois que je vais commencer mon histoire (pour de bon) avec cette période de ma vie.  
  
16 juillet 1427 (comput de la compté)  
  
Bonjour cher journal,  
  
Il est 7 :00h du matin, je suis debout depuis 3 heures déjà. Je ne dors jamais très longtemps. C'est vrai qu'an tant qu'elfe j'ai besoin de très peu de repos. Je suis assise sur une branche, très haut dans un arbre et j'écris. J'aime faire des bilans, je suis très organisée dans ma vie et dans mon esprit et c'est ce que je fais en ce moment.  
  
J'ai de longs cheveux roux qui descendent jusqu'au bas de mon dos, j'ai de grands yeux bleus et une peau très pâle. J'aime beaucoup mes cheveux. Je peux paraître coquette parce que je les brosse souvent mais c'est parce que dans la forêt noire, rares sont ceux qui ont des cheveux de cette couleur. En fait, je suis la seule. Ce qui m'a valu le surnom de ''cherry''. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit de l'anglais. Je crois que oui. C'est une langue très peu parlée en Terre du Milieu mais j'aime beaucoup ce surnom qui veut dire ''cerise''.  
  
J'ai 18 ans et je croque la vie à pleines dents. J'adore rire et faire des folies. J'ai un grand sens de l'humour (très rare aussi chez les elfes). Je vis le moment présent. Depuis que ma mère, Elbereth veille sur elle, est décédée, je vis avec Legolas, fils du roi Thranduil, dans le palais de forêt noire du nord. Il s'occupe de moi depuis déjà neufs ans et je l'aime comme un père. Je crois bien qu'il m'aime comme la fille qu'il n'a jamais eue. Il n'est pas marié et n'a pas d'enfants. Je vis seule avec lui et nous vivons un parfait bonheur que personne ne peut troubler. Bien sur j'ai déjà eu des ''petits amis'' (terme d'humain) et lui a déjà eu des ''petites amies'' (quelle expression bizarre) mais ce n'était jamais sérieux et Legolas et moi sommes trop liés pour accepter qu'une personne vienne s'infiltrer dans notre vie.  
  
J'entend quelqu'un approcher alors je vais te laisser. J'espère que cette page te suffit. Oh! Je viens de me rappeler que j'ai oublié de te donner mon nom journal! Je m'appelle Eleclya qui en langage commun veut dire ''Marie''.  
  
Legolas approcha de l'endroit ou je m'étais perché. Je l'attendis avec impatience. Aujourd'hui nous devions partir en voyage. Nous allions voir le village ou je suis née. J'vais hâte d'y retourner!!! Les souvenirs de mon enfance étaient flous a cette époque et je ne me rappelais que vaguement de ma vie la bas. C'est pourquoi j'avais hâte d'y retourner. Je crois que Legolas n'aimait pas l'idée d'y aller (en fait j'en suis sûre) mais j'avais tellement insisté qu'il avait finit par céder a mon caprice.  
  
Legolas arriva au bas de l'arbre, il sentit ma présence et leva ses yeux sur moi. Il était toujours aussi beau.  
  
« Bonjour Cherry, dit-il avec son sourire charmeur, Tu es perchée la haut depuis combien de temps? Je ne t'ai pas vue ce matin. »  
  
« Salut Lego, il détestait que je le nomme ainsi et ça me faisait rire, je ne suis la que depuis une heure mais j'ai été interrompue dans mes pensées par une créature blonde arrogante. »  
  
Il sourit et me regarda d'un ?il malin.  
  
« Est-ce que la ''créature blonde arrogante'' peux-te demander a quoi tu pensais? Ou bien faut-il que je vienne te torturer pour t'apprendre les bonnes manières. »  
  
« Essaie donc de m'attraper pour voir! »  
  
Il sauta avec facilité sur une branche et se mit à grimper très rapidement. Je me rappelle avoir pensé : Oh non! Il va encore m'avoir et venir me chatouiller!.Et malheureusement pour moi, c'est exactement ce qu'il fit. J'étais sur le point de tomber de la branche tellement je riais quand il s'arrêta enfin. Il me regarda d'un air amusé mais je lui envoyai un regard noir. Je détestais être chatouillée et il le savait très bien.  
  
Il fit comme si mon regard l'avait touché mortellement et se laissa tomber de la branche (qui n'étais pas très haute heureusement). J'entendis un ''pouf'' et je descendit de l'arbre pour voir s'il n'avait rien.  
  
« Ce que tu peux être niaiseux des fois Ada! (Je l'appelais père depuis longtemps et ça ne le dérangeait pas). »  
  
« Juste des fois? Me dit-il »  
  
Il n'avait pas vraiment un air très gracieux et élégant couché a terre et plein de feuilles mortes. Ça me fit rire. Il eut un sourire satisfait et se releva.  
  
« Alors.Est-ce qu'on part bientôt??? »  
  
Il changea aussitôt d'air et cela me frappa de voir la différence entre son visage souriant et son visage préoccupé.  
  
« Tu es sure que tu veux y aller? Je veux dire. A Bree. Tu peux encore changer d'idée tu sais.»  
  
« Bien sur que je veux y aller! (Il eu un air affligé) Et je te rappelle que tu m'as promis de m'y emmener! »  
  
« Je sais.Mais.Enfin. (Il changea d'air et redevint joyeux subitement) D'accord! Vas vite te préparer! Ça peut être amusant finalement! Et tu pourras pratiquer ton tir sur autre chose que des animaux en bois. »  
  
Oh Non! Pas encore du tir a l'arc! Bien sur, comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'adorais Legolas mais je n'aimais pas me battre et il était un professeur très exigeant.Il voulait absolument que je devienne une parfaite petite guerrière. Moi j'aimais la nature et la paix et lui avait toujours une petite flamme dans les yeux lorsqu'il s'agissait de combat. Je fis une petite moue.  
  
« Encore de la pratique! Mais je suis pourtant bonne. »  
  
« Aux couteaux et au bâton oui, mais tu pourrais arranger ton alignement et. »  
  
Il commença un long discours dont je perdis rapidement le cours.  
  
« Tu sais Ada, l'interrompis-je, si tu recommence un de tes longs discours nous n'arriverons jamais a destination avant l'an prochain. »  
  
Je le regardais en souriant et il arrêta de parler.  
  
« Va vite préparer si tu es si pressée alors! On part dans 30 minutes! ajouta-t-il. »  
  
« 30 minutes!!! Je n'aurai jamais assez de temps!(j'étais sure qu'il se vengeait de ma petite interruption) »  
  
« Et bien dépêche toi et brosse toi moins les cheveux! Je t'attend devant ton cheval a 8 :00h! Vites! Tu perds tu temps! »  
  
Je courus le plus rapidement possible vers le palais et fit mes bagages en m'insultant moi et ma grande bouche. Je m'habillai pour le voyage (une robe ça va mal sur un cheval!) et M'attachai les cheveux en une longue tresse (ou natte). Puis je couru a l'écurie. J'arrivai à 8 :00h et quelques secondes de retard (merci, merci, merci!).Legolas était déjà la, assis sur son cheval Arod qu'il avait reçu des Rohirims.  
  
Mon père.heu.Legolas.Adorait ce cheval. Il avait participé à la guerre de l'anneau il y a huit ans, comme tout le monde le sait, et ne s'étais jamais séparé de son cheval. J'adorais quand lui et Gimli (qui venait souvent au palais) me racontaient toute l'histoire de la guerre de l'anneau. J'avais du l'entendre une quinzaine de fois mais je ne m'en lassais pas. Bien sur, à cause de cela j'avais passé presque deux ans sans le voir mais Thranduil s'est bien occupé de moi et puis c'était pour sauver la Terre du Milieu. Et en fait, Bree n'étais pas l'objectif principal de notre voyage. C'étais la compté. Nous allions visiter Samsagace, Rose, Elanor, Peregrin et Meriadoc. Nous allions féliciter Samsagace pour son élection en tant que maire de la compté et allions assister au mariage de Peregrin. J'avais hâte de tous les connaître (enfin.je connaissait déjà Samsagace et Peregrin) et de revoir Aragorn et Arwen que je voyais très rarement.  
  
J'embarquai sur mon cheval. (Un bel étalon nommé Orlando.Je ne sais pas d'où vient ce nom mais je le trouvais joli.)  
  
« Tu as trente secondes de retard Cherry, me dit Legolas, satisfait de me voir en retard. »  
  
J'émis un léger grognement et nous partîmes pour le pays des semi-hommes.  
  
***(wahooooo! J'ai finit ce chapitre et j'en suis assez fière! Il est assez joyeux (hi hi hi) Mais c'est a vous de décider si vous voulez encore un peu de ''joyeux'' ou de ''l'action'' ou du ''drame'' ou de la ''romance''.en d'autres mots, écrivez ce que vous voulez dans les reviews et je n'écris pas de nouveau chapitre avant que deux personnes au moins aient fait leur choix (ze zuis Evil, mouahahahahaha!)Vous remarquez le nom du cheval de Eleclya ? Hi hi hi.cest votre imagination, il n'y a aucun rapport avec Orlando bloom. *regarde en l'air en sifflotant*  
  
J'attend votre avis et carand, Eleclya ne tombe pas dans les bras de Legolas.tu me sous-estime. tu sais que je l'aime trop pour le donner a un perso de fiction! Il est a moi.mouahahahaha( mon dieu que je suis méssante ce soir!!)  
  
bon ben.j'ai plus rien a dire.. Je vais sûrement faire d'autres chapitres pour mes autres fics aussi...enfin, on verra demain (je suis paresseuse) 


	4. chapitre4

Voila, un autre chapitre. Review plz. J'ai mis de l'action cette fois ci et soyez indulgents s.v.p.  
  
Disclaimer (pour la premiere fois.yétais temps que jme reveille.) : Les persos de cette fic ne sont malheureusement pas a moi. Sauf Eleclya qui est ma totale invention. MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
p.s. Legolas est beau et vive les céleris jongleurs  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Cela faisait deja deux heures que moi et Ada étions en route vers la comptée. Je n'arretais pas de lui demander s'il restait encore beaucoup de temps à notre voyage. J'avais tellement hate d'arriver que je remarquais a peine que je l'exasperait avec mes questions. .  
  
Eleclya : Alors, est-ce qu'on arrive bientot?  
  
Legolas : Non!  
  
Cette conversation ne cessait de se repeter et Legolas commençait a serieusement devenir impatient. Ce qui étais plutôt rare. Mais mon c?ur battait a la vue de toutes ces régions inexplorees de la forêt noire et je m'emerveillais devant le ciel et les nuages de cette journée merveilleuse.Pas si merveilleuse que ca finalement.  
  
Legolas : Eleclya!!! A ta gauche!  
  
En une fraction de seconde je retournai la tete et j'apercu une troupe d'orcs. Legolas et moi venions de franchir les lisieres de la forêt et nous avions etes surpris pas cette troupe. Nous etions tout deux si perdus dans nos pensées que nous n'avions pas aperçu, entendus ou ressentis de danger. Avec le recul des annees je peux maintenant confirmer que ce n'etait pas des creatures normales. Elles se mouvaient trop rapidement et trop silencieusement qu'il n'est habituel à leur race.  
  
Des centaines d'annees, des centaines d'annees que la forêt noire ne cessait de se faire harceler par toutes les créatures les plus mauvaises de la Terre du Milieu. La disparition de l'anneau de pouvoir et de Sauron n'avait attise qu'un peu le ''niveau malefique'' de la foret.  
  
Legolas etait deja descendu de son cheval et il sortait son arc. J'etais figee sur place. Un orc temeraire s'approcha et une flèche siffla. Ma jument, theredith, reçu la flèche dans le ventre et s'effondra sur le sol, m'entrainant avec elle. Je tombai rudement sur le sol et m'approchai de ma jument.  
  
Eleclya : Non! Theredith!  
  
Je ne faisait plus attention a ce qui m'entourait. Je caressais Theredith en lui chuchotant de douces paroles. L'arc de Legolas chantait.  
  
Les orcs étaient une quarantaine et nous n'etions que deux . . .En fait, ils etaient quarante contre un, j'étais complètement incapable de me battre et je pleurais aux cotes de mon amie de toujours.  
  
Legolas : Eleclya! J'ai besoin d'aide! Aide-moi, tu ne peux plus rien pour elle!  
  
Ses paroles furent comme un grand jet d'eau froide et je décidai enfin de me battre. Je pris mon courage a deux mains et je me relevai avec peine. Legolas en avait déjà tué une dizaine mais ils commençaient a prendre le dessus. J'abattis enfin mon premier orc. *Finalement, pensai-je, les cours de tirs n'étaient pas une mauvaise chose. . . *  
  
La bataille faisait rage et elle ne semblait pas si desesperee, Ada et moi avions le controle depuis un certain temps. J'entendis un Arod crier plus loin .  
  
Eleclya : J'y vais Legolas, je suis plus proche!  
  
Je courus dans les bois en me fiant a mon ouie et je vis qu'Arod etait maintenant entoure d'orcs . Je sortis mon poignard de mithril (un cadeau de Gimli) et je commencai a defendre le cheval légendaire. J'en eus deux dans la gorge, trois dans le ventre et 6 dans le c?ur.  
  
Tout redevins silencieux. L'oree de la foret, maintenant liberee des orcs , recommencait doucement a respirer la paix.  
  
Mon oreille elfique se tendit. Etait-ce bien Legolas que j'entendais raler? Je couru vers le lieu premier de bataille et je vis Legolas, allonge sur sol, une fleche dans le corps. Il etait entoure de cadavres et je l'entendais respirer douloureusement.  
  
Eleclya : Legolas! Qu'est-ce qui se passe.  
  
Legolas : . . . Je ne l'ai pas vu.  
  
Je sentais mon c?ur battre a tout rompre et je pensais qu'il allait exploser. Je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire et il était peut-etre blessé mortellement.  
  
Eleclya : Je ne sais pas quoi faire!  
  
Legolas : . . . Je n'ai pas la force. . . ote-la. . .  
  
Eleclya : Quoi?  
  
Legolas :Ote la fleche!  
  
Eleclya : Mais . . ! je ne sais pas . . . Non!  
  
Il voulait que j'enleve la fleche! Il voulait que je le fasse souffrir! Je savais parfaitement qu'il fallait que je le fasse mais j'étais paralysee par la peur.  
  
Legolas : Vas-y . . . Tu es capable . . .  
  
Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il souffrait terriblement. J'avancai avec horreur et je mis une main sur la fleche et l'autre sur sa poitrine.  
  
Eleclya : A trois. Un. . .  
  
Je tirai de toutes mes forces sur la fleche en le tenant de mon autre main . Il poussa un grand cris. Mais paru legerement soulagé.  
  
Legolas : J'etais sur que tu allais faire ca.  
  
Il avait dit cette phrase avec un leger sourire. Tout d'un coup il fut pris de convulsions et ferma les yeux. Pendant un instant je crus qu'il etait mort mais je me penchai sur lui et le sentis respirer. mais, trop doucement. Beaucoup trop doucement. la fleche devait etre empoisonnee! J'oubliai toute la logique et je me mis a cris a pleins poumons.  
  
Eleclya : A L'AIDE! S'IL VOUS PLAIT!AIDEZ MOI!  
  
Jamais je n'aurais pense que cette tentative aurait marche. Et ma surprise fut grande quand je vis approcher un grand homme trapu avec des jambes et des bras épais. Une grande barbe noire et de longs cheveux tout aussi sombres. Il s'approcha de moi. Je pleurais maintenant ouvertement et je craignait pour la vie de Legolas qui était ma seule famille.  
  
Eleclya : Aidez moi.Je vous en supplie.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Et voila, J'espere que vous n'avez pas trop soufferts ;) Devinez qui vient d'arriver.. (indice : ours)  
  
Réponse au reviews :  
  
Mathieu : Ravie de vous connaître ma reine.  
  
Elysabeth : Voici l'action! (enfin j'espere.) c'est la première fois que j'ecris de l'action alors je ne sait pas ce que ça va donner... pour ton commentaire sur le ''legolas-papa'' , j'ai fait ca pour être un peu originale. Pas que je n'aime pas les fics de legolas-amoureux!!! N'arrete surtout parcalacolindi!!!!!!!  
  
Terence-hillaupouvoir : merciii ! c qui terence hill???? 


	5. chapitre 5

LE LIVRE NOIR  
  
Oui je sais que ça fait longtemps et je suis désolée . . . très désolée? . . .*yeux de tit-pitou tooout cuuute* vous me pardonnez hein??? Je suis vraiment désoléééééeeeeee! Est-ce que je vous ai dit que j'étais désolée?  
  
Disclaimer : heu . . . allez voir aux autres chapitres.  
  
Résumé : (je vous fait même un résumé qui a de l'allure pour me faire pardonner!) Eleclya et Legolas se sont battus contre des orcs. Legolas et blessé , peut-être mortellement. Et un homme à l'allure bizarre vient d'arriver.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? , me dit le géant d'un air autoritaire et grognon.''  
  
''C'est Legolas! Il est blessé!,'' je dis cela avec beaucoup de difficultés tant j'étais paralysée par la peur de perdre l'être qui comptait le plus pour moi.  
  
J'ajoutai un ''aidez-moi s'il vous plait'' qui allai se perdre dans le vent.  
  
L'homme se penchai vers Legolas et lui tâtai le pouls.  
  
''Tient! Il est vivant! Ça m'étonne! Allez, viens petite, je vais le sauver moi ton legotruc chéri.''  
  
Je me levai lentement. J'étais partagée entre la peur et la joie. La peur de voir Legolas mourir et la joie de savoir qu'il avait une chance, si petite soit-elle, de s'en sortir. L'homme se pencha et ramassa legolas comme si celui-ci était un enfant. Il commençai ensuite à marcher.  
  
Je le suivais comme je le pouvais et j'avais parfois à courir pour le rattraper tant ses enjambées étaient grandes.  
  
Il continua ainsi quelques minutes qui me parurent des heures puis nous arrivâmes enfin à ce qui semblait être une maison de bois. Il entra à l'intérieur avec Legolas, toujours inconscient, dans ses bras et me fit signe d'entrer. Il déposa l'elfe sur une table basse et clappa des mains. Comme il faisait ce geste, plusieurs animaux sauvages sortirent d'une porte que je n'avais pas remarquée. L'homme leur parla et ils revinrent quelques instants plus tard avec des herbes, des bandages et divers instruments.  
  
''Je m'appelle Beorn, dit-il, et toi, c'est quoi?''  
  
''Je me nomme Eleclya , pour vous servir.''  
  
'' Pas une autre . . . '' , dit-il avec un soupir sonore.*  
  
Je n'ai toujours pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire par là mais sur le moment, je n'y prêtai guère attention.  
  
Il me regarda d'un air sérieux et me demanda de partir en disant qu'il avait besoin d'espace.  
  
Je sortis tout de suite et allai m'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre coupé. Je me demandai si Legolas allait survivre, comment ce Beorn contrôlait-il ces animaux et pleins d'autres choses . . .  
  
Les minutes et les heures passèrent sans que je ne bouge de mon tronc d'arbre. Puis Beorn finit par sortir. Il avait du sang sur les mains et de la sueur sur le front.  
  
''Il va survivre'', dit-il.  
  
Je sentis à ce moment la plus grande joie imaginable et j'en sautai de joie . . . ce n'est pas le style d'un elfe direz-vous? Ça se peut . . . Puis Beorn m'arrêtai d'un signe de la main Et s'assit par terre.  
  
''Maintenant calme toi et explique-moi comment tout ça est arrivé.''  
  
Je lui racontai alors comment les orcs étaient arrivés et comment ils étaient plus rapides et plus intelligents que les autres.  
  
''Comment, plus intelligents?'' dit le géant.  
  
'' Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer . . . Mais on aurait dit qu'ils étaient capables d'anticiper nos mouvements. . . Comme s'ils avaient étés informés de notre venue ou de nos techniques de combat.''  
  
Il prit un air pensif et poussa un espèce de grognement. Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'il ne fasse aucun mouvement et je craignis qu'il ne se soit endormi. Puis Il se levai.  
  
'' Je dois aller vérifier quelque chose , je vais revenir tard. Tu peux aller voir ton amoureux'' dit il  
  
''père''  
  
''père . . . Ce que tu veux''  
  
Il sortit de son terrain et tout devint terriblement silencieux. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la maison. Je pris une profonde inspiration et entrai.  
  
''Le . . . Legolas . . .? . . .''  
  
Aucune réponse . . . Legolas était étendu sur la table, comme quand je l'avais laissé, mais, cette fois, il avait le visage moins pâle. Beorn avait nettoyé le sang qui recouvrait une bonne partie de son corps et lui avait envelloppé le torse avec des bandages. Il n'avait pas les yeux fermés, c'est bon signe pour un elfe.  
  
Je m'avançai jusqu'à la table et touchai délicatement son bras droit. Il eut un petit sursaut et je retirai ma main précipitamment.  
  
''legolas?''  
  
'' . . . Cherry . . .''  
  
Je remis ma main sur son bras et me rapprochai de son visage pour qu'il n'ait pas à tourner la tête .  
  
''Oui, c'est moi, dis-je, est-ce que ça va? . . . Oh j'ai eu tellement peur Ada!''  
  
Je ne pus empêcher quelques larmes de couler de mes yeux malgré que je détestais pleurer à cette époque et que je considérais que pleurer deux fois en si peu de temps était une marque de faiblesse.  
  
''oui ça va . . . dit ada''  
  
Il sourit faiblement et ajoutai '' Je ne savais pas que la dure Cherry savait pleurer.''  
  
''Tu sais, dis-je en souriant, tu es chanceux d'être déjà blessé''  
  
Il eut un petit rire et regardai autour de lui.  
  
''Où sommes-nous?''  
  
''Nous sommes chez Beorn, répondis-je, c'est un humain. . . je crois. . . Mais en plus grand et gros. C'est lui qui t'a soigné.''  
  
''Beorn?''  
  
''Tu le connais?''  
  
''J'en ai entendu parler oui, dit-il''  
  
'' Est-ce qu'on peut lui faire confiance?''  
  
'' Je ne sais pas pour toi , mais je trouve que le fait de m'avoir sauvé la vie joue en sa faveur''  
  
Il eu un petit rire mais son sourire fut vite remplacé par une expression de douleur.  
  
''Ada?''  
  
''Ça va. . .''  
  
''Tu veux quelque chose?, dis-je timidement''  
  
''J'aimerais bien parler à Beorn.''  
  
''Il est parti''  
  
''Où?''  
  
J'haussai les épaules. Il soupira.  
  
''Pas grave . . . OH NON!''  
  
''Quoi, quoi??? Dis-je, soudain alarmée.''  
  
''On va rater la fête des hobbits!!!''  
  
''. . . . . . . . . . .''  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
*dans bilbo le hobbit. allez voir ;)  
  
Alors vous avez aimés? C'était un petit chapitre calme. . . Je ne vais pas répondre aux reviews car vous avez surement oubliés ce que vous avez dit ;) Mais notez que j'apprécie beaucoup.  
  
Namarie mates  
  
Eleclya 


	6. chapitre 6 la séparation

Disclaimer: Allez voir aux autres chapitres.  
  
Résumé: Leggy a été blessé  
  
Message de l'auteure: et voilà un nouveau chapitre!!! Les malheurs commencent mouahahahahahaha! Le style de ce chapitres est très bizarre selon moi mis j'espère que vus allez aimer ;)  
  
Réponses aux reviews:  
  
Debbie: Voilà!  
  
Elysabeth: Moi aussi Beorn est mon nounours préféré! Je l'adoooooore  
  
Carand: En fait tu sais j'ai effacé cette histoire là. . . .  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Après l'incident dans la forêt, Legolas et moi dûment retourner dans vert- bois-le-grand pour que Ada guérisse bien de sa blessure. Mais ce ne fut pas si aisé que ça en a l'air. Le chemin fut long et pénible. Legolas souffrait de sa blessure mais je ne m'en inquiétais pas trop car Beorn avant de nous laisser partir m'avait assuré une fois de plus qu'il allait guérir.  
  
Cependant, de retour à notre maison, Les guérisseurs découvrirent que la blessure était plus grave qu'on ne le pensait. Un poison non connu fut retrouvé dans la plaie. Il fut évalué dangereux pour la vie de mon père. Les guérisseurs entreprirent donc de trouver un remède.  
  
Tout ce que je raconte ici n'est pas très détaillé, je sais, mais la vérité est que je n'était pas au courant de ce poison à effet lent ni du danger qu'avait Legolas de peut-être mourir. Tout le monde pensait que c'était mieux de ne rien me dire vu mon attachement énorme au blessé.  
  
Je vécu donc une année normale pendant que Legolas , lui, souffrait le martyr. Il était rendu plus pâle et plus faible et riait moins et je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en apercevoir. C'était si évident. . . Si j'avais su. . .  
  
- - -  
  
Legolas s'approcha de moi, c'était une journée pluvieuse. Comme si le soleil était au courant de ce qui allait se passer et pleurait notre sort.  
  
Il avait l'air particulièrement pâle et avait les yeux rouges comme s'il était très malade ou comme s'il avait pleuré.  
  
Je me détournai de la fenêtre par laquelle je regardais la pluie tomber et fit face à mon père.  
  
''Bonjour. Ça va? Tu n'as pas l'air bien. . .''  
  
''Non, ça va, me dit il, je suis venu te dire au revoir.''  
  
''Où vas-tu?''  
  
'' Chez ton oncle Gimli, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas visité.''  
  
''Et tu pars sans moi?, depuis quand est-ce que tu ne me permet pas de venir avec toi?''  
  
''Tu sais, le pauvre Gimli doit être jaloux du temps qu'on passe ensemble. Ça fait plusieurs années que je ne l'ai pas visité sans toi.''  
  
Je fit une petite moue et un regard de chien battu et il fit un faible sourire.  
  
''Allons, dit-il, ne soit pas égoïste, je sais que tout le monde me veut, je suis si parfais ''  
  
Je ris de sa remarque mais lui ne fit même pas un petit sourire. Il m'inquiétait beaucoup. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi triste.  
  
''Tu es sur que ça va?, lui demandais-je''  
  
''Oui, oui. . .'' Il s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras.  
  
''Je dois partir maintenant. . .Je t'aime tellement Cherry, rappelle toi en toujours. Tu es le seul amour de ma vie, ma petite fille.''  
  
Il m'embrassa doucement le front et s'éloigne doucement de moi. Il partit ensuite sans se retourner.  
  
Je restai figée, un peu perplexe. . . Non, très perplexe. . . J'entendis le bruit de son cheval qui partait à toute allure et comme il le faisait je sentis une grande tristesse m'envahir, comme s'il était parti pour toujours.  
  
Je réalisai soudain qu'il avait laissé tomber quelque chose dans ma poche avant de sortir. Je le sortit et découvrit un collier. C'était une chaîne en argent simple et fine avec un petit médaillon au bout. Le médaillon était une petite pierre , un œil de chat (c'est le nom de la pierre), qui était ma pierre préférée.  
  
Je cru soudain que Legolas m'avait quitté pour toujours et je couru à sa chambre pour voir s'il avait pris des affaires pour un petit voyage ou pour un voyage sans retour.  
  
Arrivée dans sa chambre, je restai figée d'horreur. Elle était vide, complètement vide. Tout les meubles et les accessoires étaient partis. Des larmes commencèrent à tomber de mes joues et je fut incapable de les arrêter.  
  
Je tombai à genoux car l'univers semblait tourner autour de moi. Je ne voyait plus rien, je n'entendais plus rien, il n'y avait que le vide immense. . .  
  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai immobile mais après un certain temps je me souviens de m'être levée et de m'être rendue dans ma chambre. Je me laissai tomber sans volonté sur mon lit.  
  
Je sentis cependant quelque chose d'inhabituel sous ma joue. C'était une feuille de papier. Je la dépliai lentement tout en sentant l'angoisse m'envahir car cette lettre ne pouvait venir que de Legolas.  
  
Voici ce qu'elle raconta :  
  
''''''Ma Cherry *  
  
Je pars pour Valinor avec Gimli. Tu te souviens de la blessure que j'ai reçue il y a un an? Je suppose que oui. . . Enfin. . . Elle était imprégnée d'un poison mortel et personne n'a pu en trouver un antidote. Ma seule solution est donc de partir à Valinor sinon la mort m'aurait atteint un jour ou l'autre. Je suis désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit mais je ne voulais pas que tu te fasse du soucis et surtout que tu vienne avec moi. Il y a tant de choses à découvrir ici et je ne veux pas que tu laisse tomber une vie ici pour me suivre.  
  
N'essaie pas de me rejoindre.  
  
Je t'aime de toute mon âme.  
  
Legolas p.s. Le médaillon appartenait à ta mère je crois, je l'ai trouvé chez toi il y a plusieurs années. J'ai changé la chaîne mais la pierre est d'origine. . .  
  
vis bien ta vie . . . '''''  
  
Il y avait déjà des traces de larmes sur la lettre et il y en eu beaucoup plus. Mais cependant, maintenant que je savais où était mon père, rien ne m'empêchait d'aller le rejoindre.  
  
Je ne fis pas attention à son désir de me voir rester mais ne fit attention qu'à mon désir de le rejoindre. Je me levai et pris rapidement quelques vêtements et quelques morceaux de nourriture que je mis dans un sac. Je gardai aussi la lettre et le médaillon.  
  
Je couru dans le palais pour me rendre aux écuries et je bousculai au passage quelques personnes. Je sautai sur mon nouveau cheval et partit au galop sans un regard derrière.  
  
Je ne m'arrêtai aucune fois en chemin et jamais je ne lançai un regard en arrière. Je fis sans doute le voyage le plus rapide jamais fait entre la forêt noire et les havres gris.  
  
En chemin plusieurs pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête. Pourquoi m'abandonnait t'il? pensait-il vraiment que je pouvais passer une vie sans lui alors que j'étais incapable de passer une journée sans lui? Pourquoi ne m'avait-il rien dit à propos de la blessure?. . .  
  
J'étais aveuglée par mes larmes et par la peur d'arriver trop tard.  
  
Au loin je vis les havres. J'encourageai mon cheval à accélérer et je foulai enfin les havres. J'abandonnai mon cheval et me précipitai vers la rive.  
  
Ce que je vis me brisa le cœur.  
  
Il n'y avait qu'un bateau , au loin, qui partait vers un autre monde. . . Et à bord de celui ci je savais que se trouvait la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde. . .  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Je ne me souviens pas du tout de ce que j'ai fait après, j'ai dû errer longtemps cars quand je repris conscience je me trouvais dans une forêt que je ne connaissait pas. J'était seule, complètement trempée et je ne voulais que mourir.  
  
J'appelais la mort de toute mon âme et j'espérait que quelqu'un quelque part entende mon appelle et vienne exécuter mon souhait.  
  
Je me sentais blessée et trahie mais en même temps je savais que Legolas avait fait ce qu'il croyait être le meilleur pour moi.  
  
La rage d'en finir avec la vie s'empara de tout mon être et j'ouvris mon sac * et cherchai désespérément une arme pour mettre fin à mes jours. Je touchai quelque chose que je cru être la poignée de mon poignard elfique et je le pris pour découvrir que c'était beaucoup trop petit pour être un poignard. C'était le médaillon  
  
Je le sortis et et le regardai longuement.C'est Legolas qui me l'avait donné en pensant que j'allais vivre pour le porter, pas que j'allais le perdre dans une forêt en mettant fin à ma vie. . .  
  
Je compris qu'il ne voudrait pas que je fasse ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Je mis le collier autour de mon cou et me sentis déjà mieux. Si Legolas voulait que je vive, et bien c'est ce que j'allais faire.  
  
Sûrement pas pour moi car moi je ne voulais que mourir mais , pour lui, pour mon sauveur, pour mon père, je promis à voix haute que quoi qu'il arrive, jamais je ne laisserai la mort m'emporter et que je vivrai de longues années sur la terre du milieu pour rappeler aux êtres qui y vivent la présence de mon père.  
  
Mes ses furent soudain en alerte car j'avais entendu un bruit proche de moi et je réalisai à quel point j'avais été stupide de parler si fort dans une forêt inconnue. Je me retournai et vit que j'avais en fait été très stupide. . .  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Voilà!!!! C'était très narratif, je sais, et j'en suis navrée. Je sais aussi qu'il n'y a eu pratiquement aucun dialogue et j'en suis désolée aussi . . tk ;)  
  
*(Ca fait comme '' ma chérie...lol) *il était sur ses épaules et elle ne l'a donc pas perdu  
  
Namarie mates  
  
Eleclya-xoxo-;) 


	7. chapitre 6 créature

Disclaimer: Les personnages de lotr ne m'appartiennent pas, quoiqu'il n'y en a pas dans ce chapitre (il va y en avoir dans les prochains, ne vous inquiétez pas ;)  
  
Message de l'auteure: Je sais, ça fait un bout . . . Alors ce chapitre est plus long!!!. . .je crois. . .  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Je me retournai et vit que j'avais été très stupide.  
  
Je n'aperçut rien , mais je savais que quelque part un ennemi me guettait. D'autres craquements anormaux m'entourèrent et je devins soudainement sur ses gardes. J'eut aussi une grande peur car je ne m'était jamais battue sans Legolas et ne savait pas quelle créature pouvait avoir fait ce craquement peu naturel. Mais je n'avait pas peur de la douleur ou même de la mort, je ressentait simplement une grande peur car je ne savait ni comment j'allait être frappée ni où.  
  
Et c'est cette peur de l'inconnu qui me figea sur place alors que j'entendis un nouveau craquement derrière moi.  
  
Je n'était pas dans mon état normal, tous savent qu'il faut faire face à son assaillant et ne jamais lui exposer son dos vulnérable. Cependant, comme dit plus tôt, je n'était pas du tout dans mon état normal. La grande tristesse qui m'envahissait (causée par le départ de Legolas) semblait avoir fait disparaître tout bon sens de mon être.  
  
Puis, finalement, alors que la peine faisait place au stress, la ou plutôt les créatures sortirent des bois.  
  
C'était des créatures que je n'avaient jamais vues de ma vie.  
  
Je vais tenter de vous les décrire mais sachez que tout ce que je dirai ne sera sans aucun doute bien moins hideux et affreux que leur vraie apparence.  
  
Ces choses étaient d'une couleur indéfinissable tant elles étaient salies par la boue et d'autres substances dont une qui, je suppose, était du sang. Elles étaient grandes, plus grandes qu'un elfe, mais ce n'était pas tout leur corps qui était grand, seulement leurs horribles et longues jambes. Ces jambes étaient squelettiques et elles semblaient avoir plus d'un genou. Le reste du corps était plus musclé, faisant ressortir la maigreur des jambes.  
  
Le torse de ses créatures était difforme et plein de cicatrices. Les bêtes semblaient tous avoir une difformité dans le dos, une espèce de bosse, qui les faisait se pencher en avant. Leurs bras étaient presque aussi grand que leurs jambes et tout aussi minces.  
  
Leur visages était la chose la plus répugnante et effrayante pouvant exister. Tous les éléments habituellement composant un visage y étaient présent: un nez, des yeux, une bouche , etc. Mais chacun des ces éléments était plus gros ou plus petit, croche et couvert de galles vertes. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir de cheveux sur leur crane allongé.  
  
Leurs dents étaient encore pire. Elles s'alignaient , rangée après rangées, toutes plus pointues que la lame la plus perçante. Finalement, il ne semblait pas y avoir d'oreilles sur cette tête horrible, plutôt des trous d'où coulait une espèce de substance juteuse . . .  
  
En voyant ces créatures, vous pouvez deviner que la peur que j'avais ressentis plus tôt fit place à une totale frayeur. Ces créatures semblaient créer le mal autour d'eux simplement en vivant. Ils dégageaient une sorte de sensation noire , la sensation du mal . . .  
  
La créature me faisant face me regarda d'un air méchant mais songeur, comme si elle se demandait ce que je pouvait faire dans cette forêt. . . Je profitai du fait qu'elle ne m'avaient pas encore sauté dessus et couru vers l'ouverture la plus proche.  
  
J'usai ensuite de toute la grâce héritée de ma moitié elfique et sautai dans l'arbre le plus proche. Je commençais ensuite à sauter d'arbre en arbre. Les créatures semblèrent enfin sortir de leur surprise et se mirent à ma poursuite. Je les entendais approcher, courant plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru sur leurs jambes grotesques.  
  
Elles étaient là, ces créatures de cauchemar, courant à ma poursuite en criant et en grognant des mots incompréhensibles ressemblants à la langue noire, et moi, j'étais plus haut, dans les arbres, essayant d'oublier ma terreur et garder mon équilibre.  
  
La scène continue encore de me hanter. . .  
  
Les créatures me rattrapaient, elles n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'arbre que je venais de quitter. Je sentis l'espoir me quitter à chaque centimètre qu'elles franchissaient.  
  
Au loin, j'aperçu ce qui pourrait devenir un problème. La distance entre deux arbres étaient beaucoup trop grande pour la sauter. Je regardai autour, cherchant un autre arbre où sauter mais je n'en trouvai aucun. . . Je du me résigner à sauter de l'arbre pour en grimper un autre. . .  
  
Mais en faisant cela, je risquais gros. Le temps que je perdrais à descendre et à monter les arbres permettrait peut-être aux bêtes de me rattraper.  
  
L'impasse approchait rapidement et je du prendre une décision. Je sautai au sol et je couru ensuite avec toute ma vitesse vers l'arbre le plus proche. J'entendis une des créatures se rapprocher . . .se rapprocher. . .se rapprocher jusqu'à ce que je sente son souffle dans mon cou . . .  
  
Juste quand je sautai dans un arbre, la créature me sautai dessus.  
  
Ses grands bras munis d'énormes griffes s'accrochèrent dans ma tunique puis dans ma peau , la perçant. Mais, je tins bon . . . Les griffes ne semblaient pas vouloir me lâcher mais je savais que redescendre signifierait ma mort. Je me hissai finalement sur une branche, utilisant toute ma force, et la créature perdit sa poigne solide.  
  
Les griffes percèrent une dernière fois ma peau puis laissèrent tomber et ma course recommença.  
  
Je me mis à sauter de nouveau, essayant d'ignorer la douleur que je ressentais au bras gauche, là où la créature m'avait blessée. Je sautai à droite, puis tout droit, et à gauche, etc. Si la vitesse ne marchait pas contre ces choses, je pouvais toujours les perdre en m'enfuyant d'eux dans une autre direction, en les envoyant sur une autre piste.  
  
Les bruits de mes poursuivants s'évanouirent peu à peu jusqu'à disparaîtrent complètement.  
  
Je m'assis alors sur une branche, le dos contre le tronc de l'arbre et repris mon souffle. Je restai immobile pendant plusieurs instants, ne voulant pas être repérée si une créature venait à passer dans les parages.  
  
Au bout d'un certain temps je recommençai à avancer. Je devais trouver un endroit où je pourrais être en sécurité pour soigner ma blessure.  
  
Maintenant délivrée des créatures et de l'adrénaline, je commençai lentement à me calmer et je me demandai que pouvaient être ces choses.  
  
Les arbres me chuchotèrent calmement et la brise caressa mon visage. Tout semblait sous contrôle. Je fermis les yeux pour me relaxer un peu et pour me laisser porter par les doux murmures m'entourant.  
  
Les arbres semblèrent soudain troublés et je tentai de savoir pourquoi. Le fait que je ne sois qu'une demie-elfe diminue beaucoup mes capacités elfiques et donc je ne comprends pas toujours ce que le arbres veulent me dire.  
  
Je compris qu'une créature s'approchait.  
  
Je maudit et jura silencieusement ma malchance et me tapit dans l'arbre, espérant être bien camouflée.  
  
La créature s'approcha, reniflant autour d'elle. Elle semblait s'arrêter aussi de temps en temps pour écouter. Je respirai le plus doucement possible .  
  
La créature semblant cependant m'entendre car elle s'arrêta devant mon arbre et tendit son ''semblant'' d'oreille. Je comptai les secondes . . . Mon cœur battait tellement fort que je me dis que la créature pouvait sûrement l'entendre. . .  
  
Puis la chose regarda directement où j'étais caché et émit un grognement, dévoilant ses infinies rangées de dents.  
  
La peur reprit m'envahit de nouveau et l'instinct de survie prit le contrôle de mon corps. Je tentai de sauter vers un autre arbre mais la branche sur laquelle je sautai craqua, puis se brisa et je perdis l'équilibre.  
  
Je tentai de m'accrocher à une branche plus haut mais la main avec laquelle je fit cette action était celle blessée et elle ne me retint que quelques secondes. Puis , je commençai à tomber.  
  
La chute semblait infinie. J'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas moi qui tombait mais l'arbre et le sol qui montaient à une grande vitesse. Les branches autour de moi m'égratignèrent les bras , les jambes, le cou et le visage. Puis finalement, j'atteignit le sol.  
  
La douleur qui m'envahit fut agonisante et mon souffle fut coupé. Aucune parcelle de mon corps ne semblait pas être blessée. Je ne faisait plus attention à ce qui m'entourait et tout ce qui demeurait était la douleur, toujours cette douleur. Legolas ne m'importait plus, la créature non plus, tout ce que je voulais était que la douleur me laisse.  
  
Le manque d'oxygène m'atteignit finalement et s'ajouta à la douleur. Mes poumons criaient pour un peu d'oxygène . . . Je pensai sérieusement que j'allais mourir mais je réussit finalement à inspirer.  
  
La respiration fut très douloureuse aussi. Mais mes pensées furent plus claires après l'avoir prise. La douleur persista mais je demeurai assez consciente pour me demander où était passée la créature.  
  
Ma questions fut répondue alors que la créature se pencha au dessus de moi. J'essayai de bouger mais mes membres ne semblèrent plus m'obéir.  
  
La créature fit ce qui ressembla à un sourire et approcha ses grandes griffes de mon corps. . .  
  
Elle se mit ensuite à me couper , à me griffer et à me mordre et la douleur me fit perdre connaissance. . .  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Et voilà!!! Comment Eleclya va elle s'en sortir? C'est ce que vous verrez dans le prochain chapitre ;) . . avez vous aimé les créatures? Moi oui ;) 


	8. Message important

Pour cause de non appréciation, je ferme cette fic. J'avais plusieurs idée mais comme elle n'est pas très populaire je préfère me concentrer sur mes autres histoires. D'ailleurs allez lire mon lotr/hp crossover ;)  
  
Namarie, Imotep et que les feuilles de vos vies ne tournent jamais au brun  
  
-eleclya-xoxo-;) 


End file.
